


Compatibility loop

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: This was both their their faults that they could not stop this. Honestly if Ryuji had not been joking around they wouldn't be trapped like this





	Compatibility loop

Actually the person that had gotten them in this situation was Ryuji. If he had not been the one to put that in her head. If he had not made Ann so curious she wouldn’t have gotten caught up in an of this. Maybe it was not nice blaming Ryuji when she was to blame too. But Ryuji had started this.

He had been the one to put it in her head. Sort of. She had turned him down the first time. Back when they had been left alone in the college classroom. There had been little time to spend with others. Little time to spend hanging out.

_“Hey Ann.”_ Ryuji had been sitting on a desk checking his phone before he lowered it. _“That guy from the other faculty. He’s your boyfriend right?”_

_“Ryuji you know this.”_ She had groaned. They had went over it, she had introduced them sort of. Introduced her boyfriend to the group.

_“So you’ve done it then.”_ Ryuji had laughed. She had rolled her eyes because of course something crude had to come out of Ryuji’s mouth.

_“Well I know you have.”_ She had sniffed. She was not blind, there were always girls hanging over Ryuji now. Older women, girls under them and sometimes Ryuji would disappear. Sometimes he would vanish during a period Ann knew he had free and when he came back. There was this sort of look to him.

_“You know how they say you never forget your first?”_ Ryuji had grinned at her. _“Well that’s not all of it. You can forget about them. It’s about compatibility. Finding someone who matches you really well. Someone really good. Not everyone has a good compatibility Ann. You can overwrite those memories with a really good compatible person.”_ He had winked at her then. _“What do you think? I think we would be a pretty good match. We knew each other really well back in Mementos.”_

_“Thanks but I’m testing my compatibility with my boyfriend.”_ She had scoffed. _“You never change Ryuji.”_

_“Thanks but I’d like to think there are one or two improvements.”_ He had laughed at her. _“Tell you what. that guy isn’t any good Ann. He’s not compatible with you. I’ve seen Carmen remember? A guy like that… he’d run. He wouldn’t step up to the plate.”_

_“Carmen was a long time ago.”_ She had thrown over her shoulder as she left. Ryuji had laughed letting her know there were no hard feelings. Then spent the night sending her ridiculous sweet recommendations and emojis.

She had put it out of her mind until she had broken up with her boyfriend. Sort of, there had been that incident before they had broken up. Ann had seen Ryuji and one of his ‘friends’ she knew the woman of sorts. Former TA and she coached netball or something.

The sounds those two had made, seeing Ryuji like that. Hearing his laughter and seeing him covered with sweat, seeing him use his strength to his advantage. It had been sexy but it had been fun too. Ryuji had fun during sex. He lived for it, that was how it seemed to her.

Sex had been good for her too. like Ryuji she had sex. With her boyfriend and the boyfriend before that but she was forced to think about compatibility when she compared them. Ryuji had been right not that she would tell him.

_“You’re here very late.”_ Ryuji had pushed a juice in her direction as he took a seat next to her. _“Where’s the boyfriend?”_

_“Where’s the girlfriends?”_ She had shot back before she sighed. _“We broke up.”_

_“Damn sorry.”_ He had not looked very sorry at all. _“What happened?”_

Up to now she had no idea what had made her open her mouth the way she had but heat had been pooling low in her stomach as she looked at him. _“We weren’t compatible in the end.”_

_“That’s on him.”_ Ryuji had moved the juice across the table keeping her gaze the whole time. _“Want a kiss to feel better?” _It was cheesy but it was Ryuji. She was the one that had slid into his lap for the first kiss before he tilted her back slipped her legs over his shoulders and given her a kiss that had made her legs shake for the rest of the evening.

Ryuji had not been her first but damn it to hell he had been the best and that counted for something. They had not agreed to date or anything but if either of them were free they went at it. Sex was something fun and it just seemed to get better every time they were together.

They did not date but there was a silent agreement to things. Ann at least would try to hold back if she was interested in someone else. Ryuji would at least keep away in that sort of way when she wanted to date someone.

But it never lasted, she always would compare the fire that Ryuji called in her, she burned with him. She got consumed by her fire and his heat. And it was not just her that was affected. She knew that the first time they went the entire way.

Ryuji had stilled, he had braced himself as he looked down his face and tone disbelieving. “You have to be kidding me it’s never like this.” He had whispered as he had rocked forward. “It’s never this good. Ann.” He had kissed her then before he had made her cum. Once then rolled them both over so he could drive her crazy. Then it had been like nothing had ever happened.

But her body remembered and she could not forget. It was normal until they were alone. They were normal friends until they were both single and alone. Then one or both reached for the other and the fire consumed them both. Nobody else could give them what they had and they knew it.

Their compatibility was not something that could be ignored. But for whatever reason they never dated. There was no jealousy on her part or even Ryuji’s. They left things alone when the other did something and then eventually they fell back together.

Because the sex was the best thing either of them had. It was simple routine for the both of them. No hiccups at least until the day Ann moved to kiss Ryuji when they were alone in the lecture hall. They had been joking, flirting until he had caught her hands in his.

_“What’s wrong?”_ She had frowned at him as he looked away. _“Ryuji?”_

_“Sorry but…”_ He had looked tense. _“There’s someone else right now.” _He had hissed. _“I really like her Ann. Like seriously like her. I can’t not with you. We’re friends right?”_

_“Oh? After you’ve played around so much.”_ She had leaned back watching him. _“Who is it?”_ She had been curious because since he had entered College it had been just one person after another for Ryuji. She had no doubt that most he was serious about in his own way but he had been into the sex and fun first.

_“She’s nice two years above us. Like she confessed and everything.”_ Ryuji had smiled. _“Well not confess confess but you get what I mean.”_

_“I do.”_ She had considered him propping her chin on her hand. _“So the two of you are compatible?”_

_“Uh I don’t know. she hasn’t before and she would rather wait.”_ Ryuji had smiled at that. _“She’s really cute. She knows about me but she doesn’t care. I really like her.”_

_“I see.”_ Ann had shrugged before she turned away. She had learned everything that she had wanted to know.

X

Stepping back had not been difficult. She herself stayed single for two reasons, she was not interested in anyone else and she could read the writing on the wall even if Ryuji could not.

She would give him credit, he tried really hard. It was sweet to see them when she bumped into them going to karaoke and the arcade. Or running into them after a class. They were both cute. Ann had even watched them a few times.

But their compatibility was low she could tell. It was in how they acted, how they talked and how they reacted together. That woman treated Ryuji like a house cat, it was really cute. But Ryuji was nothing of the sort. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Ryuji had tried to properly break the cycle between them. Cling onto something cute and normal but he had said it himself. Compatibility, and the thing was they were compatible with more than sex. They were friends too.

So Ann only had to wait.

Ryuji had tried really hard, she only had to wait three months. She had been leaving the storage room after a rather nice nap when Ryuji had filled the doorway. “Tag me out?” She had teased before Ryuji had blocked her way. “Ryuji?”

His eyes had given him away first but Ann had needed the words. “Want to make out?” His voice had been so low and his eyes so intense that only self-discipline kept her from crossing her legs then and there.

“What happened to the girlfriend?” Her words came as she slowly backed up into the room. Her bag dropped to the floor as she unzipped her jacket.

Ryuji locked the door before his jersey hit the floor. “Turns out we really aren’t compatible.” He muttered before he reached for her. Ann went into his embrace because she had seen it coming. Ryuji was the best for her and she was the best for him. Right now there was no breaking the cycle they had made. And as good as this felt, she was not in the mood to lose him. She bit her wrist as he dragged down her wet panties. There was no better than Ryuji for her right now. That was good enough.


End file.
